1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a numerical display element comprising seven segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerical display elements each comprising seven elements are known and have been used as display means in various articles such as timepieces, photographic cameras, etc. Very conveniently, such numerical display elements are capable of displaying numerals from 0 to 9 by means of seven segments, but formation of a numerical display element by using a light-emitting diode or an electrooptical substance such as liquid srystal, dielectric crystal, electrochromic layer or the like requires two conductors to be used per segment. Even though the numerical display element is constructed in such a manner that one of the two conductors is common to all segments, one conductor per segment must be connected and thus, seven conductors in all must usually be led out of the segment. In articles such as timepieces or cameras which are very much limited in space, a smaller number of such conductors is desirable. Of course, this also holds true in order to simplify the driving logic circuit. Attempts to reduce the number of segments by using curvilinear segments in part have been made, but this has often tended to make the displayed numerals less legible.